Love and Hate, Isinit all the same?
by Elizabeth Cortez
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter arnt very close in the beguining, in fack its almost like Lily and Remus are going to hit it off, James and Lily get into a fight and they seperate, but after 3 year when lily comes back to Hogwarts, Every thing changes... l/j,


I have to tell you that all of J/Ks' characters are © to her and no one else. But many characters in this story line are mine and are © to me! If I see my person in any of your books I will have that story thrown out! | |  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lily Evans  
Starring at the Hogwarts Express Lily Evans looked back to the wall that she had came threw. Pulling her luggage behind her, she made her way to the last bit of the train. A young man with light brown hair smiled at her and then picked up her luggage and put it into the under compartment. She thanked the kind stranger and then walked on to the train.  
She walked to the back of the train in surch for a compartment. No one was in the last compartment. She sat down by the window and then pulled a book out of her back. Hogwarts A History. Reading threw chapters one to four she had just now realized that two other girls were sitting in her compartment. One with white-blond hair and sapphire eyes whispered things to the other girl who had giggle constantly. She had long brown hair with gray like eyes.  
Lily's red hair was frizzy and curled. Her dull emerald green eyes were watching the two girls. Why had they come into her compartment? She thought to herself as eyes them both. One girl's attention grew to Lily. It was the girl with Brown hair and gray like eyes. "Hi, I'm Ally Young, and this is Elizabeth Cortez." Elizabeth shot a great smile to lily.  
Lily started to blush as time when on, she had never had any friends let alone a boy named Remies Lupin. s/p? They had known each other ever since 1st grade in muggle school. They had grown with each other hand both went to Witches and Wizards School Camp up until now.  
Lily grew back to reality and then said softly, "Hi, I'm Lily Evans." She smiled at them both and then they all grew into long details about there life and before they ever new about magic. Lily had always known about magic, her mother and father had gone to Hogwarts.  
Soon the train came to a holt and swarms of kids could be seen jumping off the train. Lily, Elizabeth, and Ally got off and then went to an old man who was shouting out "First years! Come on first years follow me!" this man was fairly short. Lily, Liz, and Ally were all taller then him by a hand. The old man looked up to the two and then gave a short smiled and then walked off. He beckoned them to follow him. Many first years had joined them as they made there was shouting for all first years to come.  
  
The old man lead them all to the muddy bank of the lakes edge. Many awes could be heard as all of the kids stared with disbelief. Lily's eyes wandered all around as she thought, Wow, am I really going to be living in that huge castle?!? The old man interrupted her thoughts as he shouted out. "Now, three too four to a boat now! Come on, we have to get to the castle now don't we?"  
Lily, Elizabeth, and Ally piled into a boat. The whispered among themselves and then Ally streaked as she saw floating candles. Ally was a Muggle born, Liz was half and half and Lily was pure. Half was threw the lake screams could be heard as a great splash got most all wet. Three boys started to swim to shore. One had climbed back onto the boat upside down and then smiled at lily. It was Remies.  
"Hey Lily, ya want to go for a swim?" He said with a mischievous smiled upon his face. Lily shook her head and then stared at another boat that had just been flipped. Lily looked back to Remies as he shouted out to the three boys, "No that boat you twits, that one!" He said as he pointed to Lily and her friends.  
Two dark haired mobbed swam there way to Lily's boat. Another very noticeable dirty blond hair mob was moving far behind. Lily jumped out of her boat and then started to swim in the opposite direction, towards Remies. She climbed onto his boat and then pushed him off. "That Remies, is for leaving my house 3 days ago, with out a good bye!"  
Remies smiled at her and then climbed onto the boat. He kissed her cheek and then looked around for his friends. The two dark haired boys were talking with Ally and Elizabeth in the water. Lily looked to Remies and then whisper so no one could hear. "Have you told them.." She pointed to his leg and then looked to him.  
He shook his head and then whispered back in a low voice, "No, I don't know if I can trust them yet." He put his hand on her shoulder and then leaned up to her and kissed her.  
One of the dark hair boys yelled out to them both, "Hey you two! No snoging allowed!" Every first year's eyes were on the two. Lily started to turn red and then she started to burst out laughing along with Remies.  
Soon after they were on land and walking up to the castle gates. Lily and the others were all soaking wet when they entered the great hall. All eyes were on the seven who brought up the back. Soaking wet they all came to a stop and then they looked up an old man who was standing with parchment in his hands. His silver like hair made his clear eyes twinkle.  
He told them about the rules and the sorting ceremony. Names were called as were of Ally's and James. They were both put into Gryffindor. Remies, Elizabeth, and Sirius were also put into Gryffindor.  
Time came when Albus Dumbledore called out Lily's name. "Lily Evans." Lily got up and then walked up to him and the sorting hat. She sat down and it was placed upon her head. The hat suddenly came alive and started to talk to Lily.  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.  
Lily thought inside of her head, Please let it be Gryffindor!! The hat smiled and then shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers from the Gryffindor table could be heard for some time. The hat was taken off and Lily sat down in between Remies and Ally.  
The feast went on and the seven became fairly good friends. Lily and Remies never told any of them that they had know each other for ever. The Feast had ended and now every one just sat and talked amongst themselves. The Head Master stood and all eyes went to him. He looked around and then stared at the Gryffindor table. "Lily Evans" 


End file.
